How About Forever?
by AlwaysEmison
Summary: Gonna make this as chapters. I'm writing Emison based on current time just like in the show.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyyy.. So I'm going to make this as chapters. I wanted to write this for a long time. Finally did it! Have fun reading and go easy on me pleaseeee. English is not my first language. There's gonna be grammatical errors but not much I hope.**

Chapter 1- **DOWN THE MEMORY LANE**

"Alison? Ali, where are you? This is not funny!" The young brunette called the one and only, Alison DiLaurentis but no answer from the blonde beauty.

Emily continues to walk in the woods still searching for Alison. She needs to find her fast as it's going dark soon. She heard slow steps coming from behind,

stepping on the twigs and dried leaves.

"BOO!" Alison came from behind and startled Em.

"Damn it Ali! Where'd you go? I was scared. Don't do that!"

"Easy mermaid!" she smirked. She was laughing hard her stomach hurt. "You looked like a lost puppy. Chill Em!"

"Seriously, where'd you go Ali? Why did you leave me alone here?" Curious on where did Ali went. Her heart still racing as she's still shocked. "What are we doing here? It's going dark soon let's go home."

"Home? No way! We're here for the kissing rock. Remember?" Alison asked. "I have something to show you." But then she suddenly run.

"Hey! What is it?!" Emily yelled as Alison continues to run.

"You have to catch me first!" Alison replied and she laughed. Among the girls, she loves to tease Emily the most. They're the closest. But- that's not the reason. Alison DiLaurentis knows Emily Fields is in love with her.

* * *

Emily was running to catch up with the blonde. She didn't know that Alison can run so fast that she ran out of breath. She continues running until she saw the blonde again.

"You're late Emily." Alison said while she squats beside the kissing rock. It looks like she was writing something at the rock. Or maybe fixing something with the red paint.

"You're fast." Still gasping for breath, she went close to Alison. "What are you doing?" You can see question marks on fer face.

Alison stays silence.

"EF + AD? What is this?" Emily joins Alison and sits on the ground. Alison was busy fixing the thing that she wrote. It was some letters in a heart.

"Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis. Forever." She gave a soft smile to Emily. Seeing Alison gave such a smile melts Emily's heart. She could kiss those lips if she wants. But this is Emily Fields. She didn't have the courage to do so.

Emily touch the side of the rock, very close to the initials.

"Wh- what's this for?" She hesitates to asked.

"You asked too many questions Em." Alison replied. She stands up and reach for Emily's hand. Alison sits on the rock.

"What are you waiting for? Come sit here." She leave a space for Em to sit.

"Is this what you did early? When you went _'missing'_?" Emily asked.

"Yeah.. actually I wanted to surprise you." she said. "This could be the first and the last time we're here. I thought we should make something permanent to this rock. It proves we're here. Just for fun." Alison continues.

Emily can't stop smiling knowing that Alison wrote something on the rock and make it permanent just to prove they were here. And the fact that she said 'forever'.

"What are you smiling at?" Alison suddenly asked as she saw Emily was smiling. Emily tried to cover her happiness when Alison asked her the question.

"Uh- umm nothing. Isn't that childish?" She tried to change the topic.

"What? Childish? Come on Em, we're teenagers. I could used some childish things. Do you like it?" She waits for Emily to answer her questions.

Emily looks down and smiled again. "No.. I love it." Then she turns her face to Alison.

"I know you like childish things." Ali returned the smile. "So Emily, they didn't called _this_ rock _'kissing rock'_ for nothing you know." Ali smirked.

Emily was confused and frowning. "What do you m- " She stops talking as Alison suddenly kiss her on the lips. Emily closed her eyes. She can taste Ali's cherry chapstick.

It was a soft, slow but a lingering kiss. Emily was lying to herself if she didn't like the kiss. She took a courage to reciprocate with another soft kiss. She can actually feel that Alison was smiling on the corner of her lips. She broke the kiss. Her face turned red and she looks down.

"It was unexpected isn't it?" Alison teased her.

"Y- yeah." Emily is still blushing.

Alison stares at the skies. It's already turned red.

"Emily, it's late. Let's go home." She stands and walked away.

Emily stands up and began walking. She turned her head for the last time to see the initials. She touched her lips and whispers _'forever'._ She smiled.

"Emily! Come on!" Alison yelled.

"I'm coming!" She replied.

* * *

Emily wakes up from her sleep. She looked at her watch. It was 3 a.m. She touched her lips as she can still feel the kiss from 10 years ago. She gets up from the couch and went to give Alison a kiss on the forehead.

Alison was sleeping on the bed. Welby's bed.

 _To be continued..._

 **Well how was it? Is it good? Is it bad? Is it too short? TELL ME PLEASE! Please leave reviews pretty please! If you have any suggestions for the next chapters, feel free to tell me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Yup, Alison's still in Welby but she'll get out soon. So I'll just continue this story.**

Chapter 2 - **I PROMISE YOU**

 _*Bell rings*_

 _"You guys go first. I need to do something. We'll talk later." Alison said to the girls._

 _"Are you sure?" Spencer asked._

 _"Yeah." She replied._

 _"Cool then. We'll see you soon." Hanna said._

 _"I- I think I'll stay with Ali. Maybe she could use some help." Emily suddenly decided to stay._

 _"Uhmm okay." The girls replied. Aria, Hanna and Spencer walked away from the class. Alison gives Emily a slight smile. Emily tried to avoid her eyes._

* * *

 _"So.. what makes you wanna stay?" Alison asked. Leaving Emily stuttered to answer the sudden question._

 _"Nothing. I- I thought It'll be great if you have company. We.. We could talk maybe." Emily tried making conversation. "Why did you stay here actually?" she asked._

 _"I like to be alone. I'd like to write my journal here." She take her journal from the bag and begin writing._

 _"Sorry that I disturbed your alone time." She felt guilty._

 _"That's okay. I could use a company. Do you want to stand up until I finish this?" Sometimes she's still sassy even with Emily. Well, she's Alison DiLaurentis._

 _"You can write them at home." Emily sits on the chair in front of Ali's table._

 _"Jason always brings his friends back. I hate that. Boys annoys me sometimes." She's still writing, didn't take her eyes off from her journal._

 _They stay silenced for a couple minutes. Emily couldn't take her eyes off Alison. Her beautiful, sparkling blonde hair and clear blue eyes with the smell of strawberry and cream mesmerized her. Alison was stroking and fixing her hair._

 _"Spill it out Em." She said._

 _"What?" Emily confused._

 _"You've been staring at me for a while. What is it?" Alison asked noticing that Em was staring at her. She stops writing and turn her eyes to Emily._

 _"I've been thinking about what you said last week. About- " She stops when Alison disrupted her._

 _"About?" She asked before Emily could finished her words._

 _"Paris." Emily looked down and blushed. It took a lot of courage for her to ask that. It's hard enough for her to stay alone with Alison in the class, looking at the most beautiful person she ever met._

 _"Did you mean what you said?" Emily continues._

 _"I guess that's why you stay here with me today. What took you so long to ask that?" Alison asked but no answer from Emily. "Of course I mean it. I mean if you really want to, I'll take you. We'll have so much fun together." She answered Emily's question with a sweet smile._

 _"I want to go with you." Emily said softly. "Will it be just the two of us?" Emily asked shyly._

 _"If you don't mind, it'll be just the two of us. I like to be alone but if I want to spend my time in a beautiful city, I would love to spend with a beautiful girl and it's you." Alison didn't take her eyes off Emily. We'll walk around, holding hands, laughing ourselves out, eating ice cream.. Anything you want to do."_

 _"Promise?" Emily asked with a slight smile on her face._

 _"I promise you." Alison slightly touched the tips of Emily's fingers._

 _Emily can feel the warmth even just from Alison's fingertips. She's imagining walking in Paris, holding Alison's hand, the wind in her hair. Just the thought of that bring lights to her face. Suddenly the lights gone. She pulls her hand off Alison._

 _"Something wrong Emily? Did you change your mind?" Alison asked knowing that Emily suddenly look sad._

 _"No. I- it's just.. That's like a dream. It doesn't sounds real." She didn't even look at Alison who's in front of her._

 _"Don't you trust me Em?" Alison closed her journal, straighten up her posture giving a soft look to Emily._

 _Emily stays silenced._

 _Alison took Emily's right hand. "We can have a dream comes true. We'll make it real. Didn't I promised you?" She said while rubbing her thumb slowly on Em's hand._

* * *

Alison wakes up. She's still weak. After all the Rollins drama, she needs to stay in Welby for a while until Jason comes back to Rosewood. Luckily they allowed her friends to come and take care of her. She opens her eyes but her sight is blurred. There's a figure of a woman sitting besides her bed on a chair. A brunette. The brunette put her head on top of her on Ali's bed covering her face while sleeping.

"Emily?" Alison tried calling as she thinks it was Emily.

"Alison. You're awake." Emily gives a warm smile.

"You're supposed to wake me up. We're going to miss our flight." Alison sounds worried.

"We'll take the next one." Emily replied while holding Ali's hand.

"Promise?" Alison asked. She's calmer now.

"Don't you trust me? I promise you." Emily caress Alison's head.

Alison smiles as she heard Emily make a promise. In her worst of time, she still has a smile sweeter than honey. "Emily, where are you going? Don't leave me." She said when she saw Emily standing and walk towards the door.

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to refill your water. You'll need some water." Emily saw that Ali's still worried. "I'll be back. I promise." Emily leave and went to refill the water.

A few minutes later she came back with a full bottle of water and a glass.

"See? I'm still here." she smiles as she saw Alison's smiling. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better." She handed a glass of water to the blonde.

Alison reaches for the glass and said "I miss you." She then drinks her water.

"I miss you too Ali." Emily replied.

"Can I have another glass? I'm thirsty." Alison asked for another glass.

Emily handed another glass for her. She feels so bad for Alison because she needs to stay here for a couple of days more. But the good thing is she'll be out of this hell soon.

"Alison, I have a good news for you." Emily sits on the side of the bed.

"What is it?" Alison is eager to know.

"Jason will be back in three days. You'll be out of this place soon!" Emily brings the news.

"Three days? I don't want to be in here anymore." Alison almost cried.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll be here with you." She tried to calm her down. "No need to be afraid. Alison, that's a good news. Soon you'll be out of here forever. We still have a flight to catch. Remember?".

Alison didn't said anything. There's tears in her eyes. Emily never saw this vulnerable side of Ali. Of course she have seen Ali cried before but this is different. It feels like Alison is going to break and shattered if she touches her. She wants to make Alison feels safe around her.

"Look.. Alison, if you're scared I'll stay here with you until Jason comes and take you home. I will never leave you until you tell me to do so. Will that be okay?" She's willing to stay with Ali just to make her feel safe.

"Don't leave me." Alison holds Emily's hand tight.

"Never." Emily whispers. "Now get some rest. You need all energy to celebrate when you out of here." She tucked Alison on her bed. She gives a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"Hanna? Hey, can you help me?" Emily called Hanna on her phone.

"Hey Em. Sure, just tell me." She replied.

"I'm at Welby. Can you bring me extra clothes? I'm staying here until Ali gets out." She asked Hanna.

"Really? How is she? Do I need to bring extra blanket?" Hanna asked.

"Yes, please bring my blanket. She looks better but she's so vulnerable. Oh hey, bring me some food and drinks. I'm hungry."

"Alrighty. Tell Ali I said hi. I'll see her soon." Hanna cares about Alison.

"Yeah, I'll tell her later. She's sleeping. Call me when you get here. Bye."

She disconnected the call.

Emily turns and saw Alison's sleeping.

"You'll get out of here soon and we'll take the flight. I promise you." Emily whispers.

 _To be continued..._

 **Heyy how was it? Did I improve my writing? Yeah I love to use flashbacks. Maybe I'll use couple of flashbacks later on some chapters. Feel free to send me suggestions! AND PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS it motivates me. Thanks!**


End file.
